


But I Want To

by FairyNiamh



Series: Drugged Lips Sink Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drugged-Medical, Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gives Stiles a ride home from the hospital he discovers something... and he's not sure how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to enjoy making Stiles Stoned. This could be read as a prequel to Drugged Troubles.

"Derek, Derek, Derek - Derek - Derek," Stiles chanted while bouncing as much as he could in the front passenger’s seat of the car.

The poor werewolf clutched the steering wheel and gritted out "What?" while doing his best to ignore Stiles inane chatter. Sometimes his hearing was a curse rather than a gift.

"Oh wow, dude, you totally have Christmas eyes right now. Oh, that is so fucking awesome! Do it again!" Stiles said with the dopiest grin Derek had ever had the displeasure of seeing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Derek asked forgetting his unspoken rule of 'Do not engage the seriously drugged/wounded human in conversation, it is dangerous to your mental health.'

Stiles flailed and almost poked Derek in the eye while saying; "Your eyes dude. They are flashing back and forth from red to green. It is fucking awesome how you do that. It makes your eyes seem all festive and cheery. Which is a chore cause you are totally a Scrooge McWolf let me tell you and it's not even close to Christmas."

"Scrooge McWolf?" Derek said weakly. This simple trip of taking Stiles home from the hospital might make him lose his tentative grip on reality.

"Yeah, Not like Scrooge - Scrooge, but like Scrooge McDuck. He's grumpy all the time. Well unless he's making money. Oh! Hey, if I pay you some shiny coins will that make you smile? I want to see you smile. I bet you look so handsome when you smile. Not, that you aren't already handsome, but a smile would make you more handsomer. Oh look, Denny's can we stop and get something to eat? I'm starving, it's been like - wait, what time is it? Not that it matters because Denny's is always open, but I don't know how long I've been without sustenance - so I need to know the time. What time is it my dear sexy Alpha?" Stiles rambled. It was as if someone had forgotten to install Stiles’ brain to mouth filter at the hospital.

"Your dear sexy Alpha?" Derek asks softly and unbelieving. Honestly, it was probably impossible for his eyes to get any wider.

"Uh-huh. Cause you are sexy, and an alpha, and even though you don't know it, you are totally dear to my heart. I mean I have been crushing on you since just before I turned seventeen. That's a long time and every time Erica kisses you I want to pull her off of you by her hair and rip her throat out with my teeth - and that is so weird, because I am not a werewolf. The ripping of flesh with teeth is your trademark and I totally should not be trying to steal it. Oh, no-no Denny's don't go away! Stiles wants some of your pancake goodness in his tummy. Derek, Denny's is running away. Why is it running away?" Stiles whined as he stretched himself out of the passenger side window.

"Fuck, get your head back in here, you stoned lunatic. It's running away because they were out of curly fries and it thought you would be mad," Derek lied as he gripped Stiles hoodie and yanked him into the seat. He was glad he had taken the time to wrestle Stiles into a seat-belt, because sure as the night is long he would have jumped out of the car to get to fucking Denny's and there was no way in hell he was going to go and sit down to eat with Stiles in his current condition.

"Smart move, yeah, I would have been upset. Curly fries are the food of Gods. Oh, do you like curly fries Derek?" Stiles asked. He almost seemed normal... which put Derek on edge more.

"Not really. The grease upsets my stomach. Why are you asking?" Derek asked warily. Stiles was so fucking unpredictable when he was stoned. He should have insisted that Scott bring him home. He was used to this insanity.

"Because you are built like a Greek God. Are you fucking Erika or anyone else? Have I ever told you that I fantasize about you fucking my face? You just push me down to my knees then start choking me with your cock thrusting in and out of my mouth. You keep doing it until you get off and you make me drink everything you are squirting in my mouth. Man that fantasy always sets me off. Though, the one where you bend me over and rim me before taking my virginity is a very close second. Oh, hey, do you have a knot? You know like a dog has a knot? If you do, is there any chance that you would knot me in the near future? I know Scott doesn't have a knot, but you are a born werewolf and I have never got to see your junk. Can I see your junk Derek? Oh, how about if I blow you right here, right now in the car? Can I do that?"

"Fucking hell, Stiles, you have got to stop popping these surprises on me while I'm driving. I do NOT have a knot. If I did then yes, I would bury it deep inside your ass. No, you cannot blow me while I am driving. As exciting as that sounds I do not want to get into a wreck or hit a bump and make you bite off my dick. No, I am not dating anyone. Please talk to me after you have had some sleep about the other stuff. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." Derek rambled - fucking rambled to Stiles while trying his dead level best to concentrate on the road before him.

"Okay, sleep now. When we get home, if my Dad is not home, we go upstairs and fuck like were-bunnies. Hey, are were-bunnies real?" Stiles asked his mind obviously still in it's own little pinball game.

"Sleep Stiles," Derek said as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter. Okay, so maybe he was glad Scott wasn't taking Stiles home. The thought of Stiles talking that way to anyone other than him had him seeing red and wasn't that an eye opener. He was so totally fucked and he hadn't even realized it until just now, when Stiles sleepy head fell on his shoulder. Yeah, Stiles had a lot to explain once he came out from his drugged stupor and Derek need to go and get his libido under control. He rightly feared the Sheriff, though the man couldn't technically arrest him for dating Stiles. The boy was of age now and Derek and his wolf were very interested in staking their claim to every inch of Stiles body, with fingers, mouth, and dick... away from the Sheriff's territory though and when Stiles could think properly.

~Fin...


End file.
